Steven vs Portal
by Epica Lolz
Summary: It's an average day in Beach City... until Steven uncovers a strange room in the Aperture Science Testing Facility. Now Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl will have to escape the facility, but can they escape in time? NOTE: THIS IS NOTHING LIKE THAT "Steven's Suicide" CRAP! This has more effort put into it.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**Steven vs Portal**

**This is just basically a Portal/Steven Universe Crossover. The first ever. Hope u all like it.**

Chapter 1: The Discovery

**PSHOOM**

"What were you thinking, Amethyst!?" Pearl scolded, as the 4 gems stepped off the transporter. During their "gem adventure, Amethyst had blown up another gem monster, via throwing Steven at it's weak spot . "Well, it was that, or all of us dying." Amethyst replied. "Steven could've died back there." "Steven's fine, right Steven?" Amethyst asked. "Yep." Steven replied, in his usual, upbeat tone. "But you could've died back there, Steven." Pearl said, with a tone of worry in her voice. "But, I didn't." Steven said. There was a slight pause. "Whatever, it's over now." Pearl told practically everyone in the room. All 3 of the gems dispatched. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." Pearl stated. "Ok, ya' don't need to announce it to the whole room." Amethyst replied. "I'm gonna scope the beach now." Steven said. "Ok. Have fun with that." Amethyst said.

**20 Min Later**

* BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP *

Steven's dog-themed metal detector went off, signifying that it found something. "It better not be another cat." Steven said. He then started digging, to find what appears to be a boomerang, and some old laptop. "Aw, yeah. Loot." Steven then took the said "loot", and put it in his cheeseburger themed backpack. Steven then started to scope the beach more, until:

* BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP *

"More beeps? I hope it's more loot." Steven said as he began digging. After what seemed like hours of digging (But it was actually just 20 minutes.), Steven starts to lose hope of finding the mysterious object. "I hope this thing's not defective." Steven says. But just then, he uncovers what appears to be a large, mysterious hunk of metal.

"GUYS, GUYS, COME QUICK! I'VE FOUND SOMETHING!" Just then, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst are gathering around the mysterious object. "What is it?" Amethyst asks. "I'm not sure. It doesn't look gem related. Pearl better check it out." With that, Pearl begins examining the mysterious object, and finds 2 words. "Aperture Science?" Pearl reads. Just then, the object then collapses, to reveal a room. "Whoa." Steven exclaims. The gems then start to examine the strange, newly discovered room. "Whoa! What's that?" Steven exclaims, as he picks up the strange item. Suddenly, the room starts to come to life. "What's going on!?" Steven yells in fear. "I don't know, but it's probably best you take cover, Steven" Garnet says, as Steven runs to the nearest piece of metal he can hide behind, "Oh, it appears we have some uninvited guests." A certain feminine, computerized voice says. Just then, all 4 of the gems (Yes, including Steven) get knocked out by the newly introduced A.I.

"Thank you for assuming the party escort position"

**Hope you all enjoyed. Epica_Lolz, out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Testing

Chapter 2: The Testing

"Where are we?" Steven asks in a very groggy tone. Steven and Pearl are waking up from their recent knockout. "Welcome to the Aperture Science Cooperative Testing Initiative. I am Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, or just GLaDOS." "What did you do to us?" Pearl asks. "Oh, that. While you were dead, I put you, Subject Pearl and Subject Steven, into the Aperture Science Testing Facility. Right now you're both in the Aperture Science Relaxation Vault, until you are ready to perform the tests. As for Subject Garnet and Subject Amethyst, I've also put them in the Aperture Science Testing Facility." "Wait, how do you know our names?" Pearl asks. GLaDOS then pulls up a screen, showing the Steven Universe Wiki. "Believe me, it's not that hard to identify each of you. Also, I've taken the liberty of reading each of you're profile pages thoroughly, so I'm on to you're little tricks." "Great." Pearl sarcastically mutters. "There should be a hand-held portal device on the Aperture Science Hand-Held Portal Device Containment Column. Pick it up." Steven and Pearl pick up the portal guns. "Congratulations, you now possess the Aperture Science Hand-held Portal Device. The ASHPD also comes equipped with a special "Ping" tool. You can use it to tell your partner where to shoot the second portal. Try it out." Steven than takes the portal gun, and shoots a portal in front of him. He then "pings" the second portal to the outside of the wall blocking the exit, in which Pearl's portal gun, against Pearl's will, shoots the second portal. "Holy crap! What the heck just happened!?" Pearl said out loud. "The ASHPD shot the portal into the location that Subject Steven desired." Steven and Pearl then went through the newly formed portal. "Well done, Subject Steven. You and Subject Pearl will now enter the Aperture Science Testing Facility" GLaDOS says.

**Some Testing Later**

Steven and Pearl complete yet another test. "Well done. Here come the test results: You're a horrible person. I'm not making this up. Look, it says right here: Subject Steven: A horrible person, loved by no-one, who's passing shall not be mourned." GLaDOS says. That makes Steven cry a little. "You take back what you said about Steven!" Pearl yells. "Don't let that 'horrible person' stuff get you down. If it makes you feel better, science agreed with your mother's decision to abandon you at birth" G LaDOS says. "Now that's enough!" Pearl yells at the A.I."Is it true? Am I really a horrible person?" Steven says, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Of course not, Steven. You're a great person. I would die without you, Steven." Pearl says to Steven softly. Steven began to wipe away his tears. "Thanks, Pearl." Steven says, hugging Pearl. "You'r-" Pearl was suddenly interrupted by the snarky A.I. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting your important conversation, Subject Pearl? Because you two have more testing to do. A _lot_ more."


	3. Chapter 3: The Testing (Part 2)

Chapter 3: The Testing (Part 2)

"How much further, Garnet!?" Amethyst shouts in annoyance. Amethyst and Garnet are traveling through the test chambers, arranged by GLaDOS, in order to reach the remaining test subjects. "Not too far….I think." Garnet replies. Suddenly, the huge door in front of them opened to reveal the next test chamber. "Another one!?" Amethyst shouts in agony. "Be very cautious on this test. This test is well known for it's extreme difficulty. If you can manage to pass this test, you shall be rewarded with cake at the end of the testing initiative." GLaDOS states. "Yea, I _know_! You said that like, a thousand times already!" Amethyst says, in irritation. Amethyst and Garnet approach the difficult test chamber with caution. "Uh….How do we solve it?" Amethyst asks. Garnet then begins to observe the chamber with her third eye. She spots a tube of Repulsion Gel, surrounded by a force field. She also spots a hidden turret, some unreachable platforms, suspended by weak, rusted chains, and rope, and the exit, with a mashy spike plate underneath the walkway, as well as the Aperture Science Thermal Discouragement Beams surrounding a room in the test chamber. Garnet shoots a portal underneath the turret, and pings a portal right next to them, in which Amethyst's gun shoots the portal to. "What The!? Are you trying to kill us!?" Amethyst says. Just than, Garnet picks up the turret, and shoots the rusted chains, suspending the platform in mid-air. The platform then falls, until it reaches the level of the floor that Garnet and Amethyst are standing on, being suspended by the rope. Garnet then repeats this, until she reaches the Thermal Discouragement Beams, in which she uses her gauntlets to reflect the lasers into the protected tube, which then starts to spew out repulsion gel. Garnet than jumps suspended platform to suspended platform, until she reaches the exit. "Now you try." Garnet says, as Amethyst starts leaping platform to platform, until she reaches Garnet. Garnet and Amethyst exit the chamber, and enter the elevator. "Good work Subject Garnet and Subject Amethyst. You have managed to solve one of my most difficult tests. You two are by far my best test subjects." GLaDOS says. "Darn RIGHT WE ARE!" Amethyst says. Just then, the elevator stops, to reveal another room. "Oh I hope it's not another test." Amethyst says. Just than, the door opens to reveal two portal guns, sitting on their pedestals. Amethyst and Garnet than approach the 2 portal devices. "In fact, you two are so good, that I decided to allow you to possess the Dual-Portal Device early." GLaDOS says. "Seems Legit!" Amethyst says, as she rushes toward the new portal device. "Amethyst, wait-" Garnet shouts. Amethyst then picks up the new portal device. "Hmm….Doesn't seem deadly." Amethyst says. "Well, I guess it's not deadly." Garnet says, as she picks up her new portal gun. "Congratulations. You now possess the Aperture Science Dual Portal Device. You can use it to shoot 2 portals instead of 1." "Kewl." Amethyst says, as both Garnet and Amethyst enter the next room, which, surprisingly enough, was another test. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

***The music from the radio in Portal/Portal 2 is played while "15 Minutes Later" is being displayed on the screen.***

"The Aerial Faith Plate is sending a distress signal. You broke it, didn't you?" GLaDOS says. "Uh, no." Amethyst replied. "There. It should be fixed now." GLaDOS says. Amethyst then steps on the faith plate, only to have it break when she lands. "Hmm, this plate doesn't seem to be calibrated to someone of your generous….ness…. I'll just add a few zeros to the maximum weight capacity." GLaDOS says. "There. Try it now." Amethyst then gets launched in the air, only to have it break again when she lands. "Conglaturation ! You managed to surpass the maximum bearing capacity. I'll just lower the ceiling instead." GLaDOS says, as the ceiling is then lowered. Amethyst then shoots a portal underneath her, and the exit on the lowered ceiling, as she and Garnet exit the room. "Well done. Continue testing." GLaDOS says, as Amethyst and Garnet exits the room.

***Some Testing Later***

"Well Done. You two are doing so good, I prepared a surprise for you two and the remaining test subjects at the end of this test." GLaDOS says. The test was easy.

It was just shooting a portal underneath a weighted storage cube, and above the button. As Garnet and Amethyst exit the test chamber, they enter a huge, pitch black room. Amethyst then hears a familiar voice calling out to her. "Amethyst?"

**Alright, that concludes this chapter. I hope you all like this. Epica Lolz, out.**


End file.
